


thank you

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go differently down in the crystal cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you

she tries and tries, but nothing happens

the scar is ugly and red

the water is shining and blue

 _I’m sorry_ she says _I thought-_

he stops her with a sigh _it’s fine_

 _ **I** thought - but it’s fine_

she sighs a sad little sigh herself _but it’s not fair_

 _you shouldn’t have to… to live with that_

he isn’t sure what to say

 _I…_ (that’s not right)

 _you…_ (no)

 _I want to tha-_

and someone breaks through the crystal and someone comes through the door and the whole mess starts up again-

but her eyes say _you’re welcome_ as they run


End file.
